gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is an Italian plumber who plays the role of the hero in the Mario series. Mario takes part in a number of adventures and sporting events, even participating in partying events (Mario Party) and Olympic games (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games). History Donkey Kong Mario's first appearence was in Donkey Kong- a 1981 arcade game. In the game, Mario is known as 'Jumpman' and he has to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. Mario only has a few changes in appearance since being Jumpman. Instead of having blue overalls and a red shirt, Jumpman had the reverse. Instead of brown hair, mustache, eyebrows, and shoes, Jumpman had black and so on. Pauline also closely resembles Princess Peach. They both have similar blond hair and they have to be rescued by Mario. Super Mario Bros. Nintendo soon changed Jumpman's name to Mario. They also changed the character design and made Mario a younger brother, Luigi. Nintendo later made Mario Bros. and then made a sequel in 1985. The plot of Super Mario Bros. is similar to Donkey Kong (1981), except Mario has to save Princess Peach/Toadstool instead of Pauline and has to save her from Bowser rather than Donkey Kong. In the game, a second player can play as Luigi, who looks the same as Mario except for the color scheme. Because Mario and Luigi are plumbers, the player can make them go in certain pipes, making some of the levels underground. The game was an ultimate success. It was the best-selling video game of all time before Wii Sports in 2009. Since the game, Nintendo has made many more Mario games and spin-offs including more games for the NES like Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Super Mario Bros. 2 Leading to the ultimate success of Super Mario Bros., Nintendo decided to make a sequel: Super Mario Bros. 2. In the game, the differences are obvious. The visuals are better and so is the color. The game looks different because Nintendo used the design from Doki Doki Panic. In the game, there are four playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Peach. Mario needs to defeat Wart instead of Bowser this time and he has to go through many smaller enemies to get to him. Luigi's Mansion Luigi's Mansion is the second Mario game to have Luigi as the main character opposed to Mario (the first being Mario is Missing!). This is also the second time Luigi has to save Mario. In the game, Luigi gets a message that he won his very own mansion. Luigi doesn't know why, due to the fact that he hadn't entered any contests. But that doesn't stop Luigi from getting excited. Luigi calls up Mario and tells him about the good news. He tells Mario to meet him there so they could celebrate. But it was a dark night and Luigi got lost in some woods. Luigi finally came upon the end of the woods and saw a large mansion. Luigi checked his map and realized this was the place. Luigi went into the house and got worried. Mario should have been there already but he wasn't. Luigi soon saw a ghost that was going after him. Luigi helplessly called for Mario to help. That's when a strange old man seemed to appear out of nowhere and rescued Luigi from the ghosts. Category:All Characters Category:Mario series Category:Heroes